


lessons in love

by gwoongi, magunes



Series: lessons in love | porn aus [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Dirty Talk, Bisexual Eren Yeager, Choking, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Degrading kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, God Complex, Humiliation, Impregnation Kink, Loving Sex, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Porn Couple, Riding, Rough Sex, Squirting, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwoongi/pseuds/gwoongi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/magunes/pseuds/magunes
Summary: The sight of his shit-eating grin leaves Eren with a prickle of hot frustration that hurts when the video rolls to an end, with no flashy end credits or promotion. Just a black screen with his own idiot reflection staring back at him.Or:Eren loves porn. He also loves the porn-couple,qpids.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Reader
Series: lessons in love | porn aus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138751
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189





	lessons in love

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exact replicate of my story "koopid"; I decided to modify it for the SNK universe, and so I hope that you can enjoy this story in a different perspective!  
>  _  
>  _Also, Y/N in this story is described with longish hair and perhaps references to a certain body type. I'm sorry if it's difficult to relate to her in this story and its eventual sequel.__  
> 

Eren liked porn. Like virtually _every_ guy in his fraternity, Eren watched porn almost daily. There was something addictive, like a drug, about visiting _PornHub_ ; porn was like an old friend he hadn’t seen in a while, and _watching_ porn was like relieving an itch that he couldn’t quite reach.

“The fact that _all_ you do when you get home is watch porn is just _sad_ ,” his friend Sasha had said, with her cheek pushed up against the worn bicep of Eren's one of many frat brothers, Marco. Eren had just scowled and said nothing, not feeling the need to defend his unrequited friendship with porn because, “ _everybody watches porn_ ”. To him, it was kind of like gaming; _everybody_ played games, some more than others. And Eren enjoyed exploring _every_ category, watching searches with pretty thumbnails of peach genitals or cum-stuffed faces, holes leaking with it.

It was a Friday evening, the end of Eren's long haul of work from a week of University. With an untouched linguistics assignment flashing to be given attention in his emails, Eren closed the tab and sighed loudly with a frown, rubbing the side of his face with his hand. Boredom was the bane of his life, and he could feel it slowly creeping up on him, wrapping like a snake to prey around his body and very slowly squeezing the life out of him. After a few moments of exhausting hesitation, Eren groaned and reluctantly reached for his laptop.

“ _When you’re bored, try and reach out to a friend_ ,” was something his Mother had always said. Granted, she didn’t quite mean friend as a synonym for PornHub dot com, but at the end of the day, she _never_ specified what a friend was or who the friend could be. And, look, _Google_ filled in the blanks for him as he typed in ‘p’, and like a loyal good best friend, _Pornhub_ logged him in automatically, his premium membership like a badge of honour.

Eren glanced at the time- ten forty three in the evening, and the exhaustion from classes and his late afternoon shift at the Italian restaurant down the street still hung over him, despite the glorious view of cum-filled cunts and leaking dicks. Because, when dabbling with porn, Eren wasn’t picky. Life could throw a thousand warm wet vaginas in Eren's face, or a thousand veiny cocks, and he’d _still_ find himself with his hands stuffed down the front of his pants, begging for some kind of release. Sasha's old words echoed in his head- it _was_ sad. What he was doing, and how often he did it, was _actually_ the _saddest_ thing in the _world_.

Unlike normal, Eren hovered his cursor over the categories, undecided on where to go to. He’d viewed every category to _death_ , spending hours jerking to images of girls on all fours, dressed like cats, gags stuffed in their mouths; boys with big dicks up their asses, tears down their faces. You name it, and Eren has probably seen it, bought the t-shirt, left a rating. As he scrolls, Eren's cursor lands on a category he admits is rather alien: Verified Couples.

Not that Eren is at all against love- in actual fact, he thinks that is what he yearns for most of all. Somebody he can take care of, and look after, and wake up in the morning next to and stroke hair from their face, all whilst simultaneously being able to shove their faces into the mattress and fuck them, and _be_ fucked. He’s just never explored the Verified Couples section, because honestly, he thinks he might get a little jealous of either either party in the video. What if the girl is the hottest woman he’s ever seen before, and she’s being dominated by a guy Eren knows from three seconds isn’t good for her? And what if the sexiest man alive is wasting his time with a selfish girl who only cares about herself?

Regardless, Eren decides that today, this Friday of April, he is going to explore this category like Lara Croft in a new tomb. 

He clicks, unbothered, and scrolls for a few seconds. Nothing is catching his eye; none of these thumbnails show him anything he’s never seen before, and they’re all painfully mediocre and white, some just plain weird with titles like “ _Abusing my husband with feet!_ ”, which is certainly _not_ going to make him feel good tonight. After a minute or two of bored searching, Eren almost realises why he never dapples into this section of porn when he pauses, mildly interested in a thumbnail and a title reading, “ _Rough sex with my girlfriend._ ” 

The sight of the thumbnail takes his breath away; a man, with unbelievably toned thighs and a gorgeous curved ass holds his girlfriend like she is the last thing alive on the planet, his arms wrapped around her body, the skin bunching up like old Greek statues you’d find in galleries. She is made of marble and the guy is the sculptor, breathing life into her skin as he, from the thumbnail, holds her side with his left and her small tit with his right. The thumbnail moves as he hovers the cursor over it, and for a short few seconds, Eren watches the boy’s hand move from her tit to her throat, and the muscles in his hand suggest he is holding tightly, his hips meeting hers in a sweet kiss as she matches his thrusts.

Eren can already feel the discomfort tenting in his joggers and he clicks the video without a minute of hesitation.

It begins like most pornos, the sight of the boyfriend’s enlarged cock at the bottom of the frame, the delightful view of a V-line and honey abs filling the screen for a moment as the boyfriend fiddles with the camera of amazing quality. In the background, Eren sees the girlfriend, her body dressed in pointless coral lingerie, the sight of perked nipples soaking through and faded bites on her collarbones. Before enlarging the video, Eren checks the uploader: _qpids_. The bio reading, _Fucking Y/N until she cries for me to cum inside her_ , signed by _Jean_. Now he’s familiar with names, and it feels as though he’s watching in through the window, hiding behind curtains as Jean fucks the living _shit_ out of his unbelievably cute girlfriend Y/N.

“Mmm, you look _so_ pretty, baby girl.”

Eren notes how sweet the unknown Jean sounds, almost as if his voice had been dunked in honey, and his words were the glump of thick substance dripping down. He sucks in a breath when Jean comes into view, naked for the world to see, a smile on his face Eren believes was made for _him_. He’s boyish enough for Eren to enjoy, and he leans back, allowing the couple to do what they intend to do.

“So fucking pretty,” Jean comments between his teeth, his fingers looping around your underwear. “Who bought you _this_?”

“You did,” you reply, shimmying to aid Jean as he slowly pulls your panties down the length of your thighs, smooth and newly shaved. Eren can see a shine. _Marble_. “Do you like it?”

“Mm, that’s right. I love it, baby,” Jean says, lifting you with ease up and out of the panties, already relatively soaked from whatever foreplay he did beforehand to get you hot and flustered. “Are you gonna let me fuck you tonight, for everybody to see?”

A gasp leaves your lips. “Yes.”

“Yes, what?” he murmurs in reply.

“Yes, _Daddy_.”

“Mm, good girl. You’re _so_ good,” Jean praises, kissing beneath your chin and encircling your arms around you. You grab onto his biceps for balance as he smooches the skin, with one swift movement setting you down on your back onto the plush pastels of the bedsheets, a whitewashed blue with pretty tiled patterns on the pillows. You lie there, staring at Jean as he shadows over you, a hand on either side of your body. The muscles in his back flinch as he moves downwards in a curve, kissing a messy line from your chin to your sternum, leaving behind a visibly wet trail Eren follows with his eyes. “You’re so good for Daddy, aren’t you?”

“Yes, only for you, Daddy,” you squeak out, like a little kitten, a strangled and high-pitched moan leaving your lips as Jean licks a line between your breasts, one hand palming a tit in circles, his thumb rubbing your nipple beneath the lace of the bralette. “Only for you.”

“I know,” Jean acknowledges, rising up when he realises he’s prolonging things. “Keep being good for me, okay, baby?”

You mewl with a nod as he continues, getting off from his words, a vocal _God_ , “you gonna let Daddy have your sweet little pussy, hm? Let me fill you up with my cock, fill your pussy with Daddy’s cum?”

“ _Please_ ,” you breathe out, arching your back up as Jean removes the bra with one hand, taunting his experience to the audience and helping you slip out of it, your perked breasts sloping upwards like tiny mountains, a delicious treat for Daddy. He contains a groan. Tonight, he wants to be mean. Tonight, Jean wants to have you all, every inch of you, he wants to shove his cock so far inside of you that it hurts. For the first time on his channel, Jean wants to be rough. He wants to put on a show, show everybody who you belong to. “Please. I _want_ it- I want you to fuck me.”

Jean palmed your breasts for a while longer, deciding what he was going to do with you. After a very short briefing in his head, Jean hummed to himself as if thoughtfully pleased and moved between your legs, satisfied and proud when you spread them open for him. He let out a hiss between his teeth, looking at the wetness pooling between your legs.

“My, _my_ ,” Jean comments. “All this for _me_?”

“All for you,” you confirm. He is so close, his touch burning, and you rise off the mattress impatiently, whining loudly. “ _Please_ , Daddy. I need you.”

Jean makes a noise with his mouth, as if disappointed. He isn’t, but he knows how to push your buttons. He knows what to do and when to do it to get a reaction. “I don’t think you deserve my cock just yet. Daddy needs to hear what you want him to do to your precious little pussy. Hm? Tell me, tell me what you want me to do, baby.”

Eren thumbs his head, rubbing pre-cum like it was a new lotion. His cock was throbbing, pulsing as if breathing on its own.

“Please,” you begin, your voice enough for Eren to wrap his fingers around his cock in anticipation, “I need your cock inside of me. I want you to fuck me, until I can’t walk. Please, please, you _own_ me. You own my pussy. Ugh- I need-to feel you inside of me.”

Jean almost has the _nerve_ to look unsatisfied, but he reckons, and _only_ because he knows the ratings depend on it, that he’s prolonged it enough. He knows what everyone’s here for. Even though he does, nobody _else_ cares about what you have to say. He pretends to think about it, humming once more before smiling, dragging you down the mattress by your thighs so your wet cunt is closer to his dick. You writhe with anticipation as Jean massages his cock for a few moments, sucking in a breath and then positioning the tip near your entrance. He’s going in raw today.

Underneath him, you moan as it teasingly prods at your entrance, throbbing for his length. From where he kneels between your opened legs, Jean stares at your hair dancing around your head like a halo, the blush burning on your cheeks. With his mouth open with admiration, his heart widening out of pure love, Jean remembers what he’s doing and without warning, shoves his cock inside, without giving you the chance to grow accustomed to his hardened length.

He’s _big_ \- Eren, behind the screen, can see that. 

Beneath his body, and heavily breathing torso, you cry out with pleasure, a large and loud moan ripping out into the silence of your bedroom. It sounds like Heaven to everybody’s ears, Jean responding with a grunt of pride, knowing only _he_ can make you feel this good. He pulls out and thrusts back in roughly, without caring for how it hurts. From the angle of the camera, Eren gets a good view of Jean's dick pushing in and out of your hole, that tiny hole Eren thought nothing could ever get inside. He watches with wonder, his expression like a child in a sweets shop, as Jean pulls you closer to him, pushing deeper inside.

“Feel good?” Jean asks through laboured breaths.

“Yes!” you squeeze out, tightening around him. “Oh, _yes_!”

“Mm, you like Daddy’s cock?”

“I _love_ your cock,” you rush out. “I love Daddy’s cock so much.”

“Hmm,” Jean replies happily, the praise making his chest inflate with adoration and confidence. “I love how you take my cock, baby. Your pussy is so pretty with my cock inside.”

You fall silently shortly after that, save the erotic groans and moans and the distinct clapping of skin, like an applause for all your hard work. Eren pumps his own dick desperately, his eyes flitting from your face to your tits, the right cupped by Jean's large hand and the other bouncing gorgeously in the light, to the way Jean's ass clenches as he finds a new spot to abuse inside of you, a new spot to send you yelling out with pleasure; Eren shakily breathes out a moan as he stares at your gaping cunt, wet and glistening like a 90’s edit from Tumblr, Jean's dick moving in and out with wet sounds.

Jean changes the pace, quickening his thrusts as if it doesn’t even matter. He gets drunk off the reaction, grinning with a soft chuckle as you cling to his skin like letting go will kill you, each thrust met with a yelp that increases in pitch and volume. Eren _knows_ how this looks and sounds, but he doesn’t care anyway. His laptop is on its side as Eren frantically pulls his joggers down to pool around his ankles, his red and angry cock snuggling into his hand as he watches the pair of you, entangled together, lovers, in a sort of love Eren can’t even _wet_ _dream_ of having. He looks at the screen through a blurry gaze and sees you writhing with pleasure, tears slowly pulling down your flamed cheeks.

“O-oh, right there!” you mewl, your hands clenching around the skin on Jean's thighs. “Oh my _God_ , _Jean_ , right _there_.”

He visibly falters, as if the screen glitched, and the hand wrapped around your tit moves up to your throat. _The thumbnail_ \- Eren groans out loud at the thought, remembering how it went. Jean wraps his hand around your throat, his thumb where it needs to be, his eyes glued to your face observing your reaction. He wants to test how far you can go. He wants to make you cry, and hurt. He wants you to feel humiliated, embarrassed by how you beg for him to keep going deeper, faster, rougher. Jean feels like a church-boy discovering sex for the first time, testing the waters on how many sins he can break before his Priest father comes into the room.

“Who said you could call me that?” Jean sneers, his hand tightening slightly. You moan around the struggle, your eyes lidded and heavy with the euphoric weight of sex. “Hm?” Jean's hips stutter faster, rougher, sharply hitting a spot that sends you in a squealing mess.

“I-I’m sorry, Daddy,” you gasp. “‘m sorry. I won’t do it again. I’ll be good.”

“You’ve disappointed me,” Jean admits. Then, quite suddenly, he stops moving, the absence of his pace sending you writhing with anxiousness. The threatening orgasm begs to spill over, like a nearly full glass that needs a few more drops before overflowing from the top. “You gonna make it up to me, little one?”

You nod against the sheets. “Yes, Daddy. I promise I’ll be good.”

“Okay, baby girl,” he agrees, He sits back on his heels and Eren watches with agonising anticipation as Jean sits between his own legs, his feet behind him, pulling you from the mattress onto his lap where your own legs wrap around his tiny waist. “Fuck yourself on Daddy’s cock.”

Like a good girl, you don’t need to be told twice. Eren finds out from the way you look at your boyfriend between barely open eyes that you’re a total cockslut; you wrap your arms around Jean loosely as you sit back down on his cock, like it’s your throne and you own it. It takes a moment for you to readjust to his size, sucking in a breath and rising up and down on it, doing all the work as Jean watches with his tongue between his teeth, his arms up with palms flat on your back.

“Hmm, show everybody how good my cock makes you feel,” he instructs, moving his mouth to your nipple and giving it a light suck. It’s as if he’s taking a toothless bite out of a whip of ice cream, getting a taste before going in for the whole thing. He looks up at you between his thick eyelashes, “go on. Show them who’s making you feel good.” With one hand, Jean kindly wipes away the tears from your face. “Don’t even _think_ about cumming. You haven’t earned it.”

Eren can feel his body deepening with a hot flush as he watches- perhaps not entirely with want but with _need_ , a need to be loved and fucked and held the way you are. He never realised how much he needed _qpids_ in his life until he stumbled across it, and his heart panics with an unfamiliar lust when you rock your head back and look shyly at the camera. 

Eren can see now that your face is hot, sweaty slightly and tear-stained, your lips swollen from whatever foreplay Jean failed to include in the video. He doesn’t care- he’s torn between looking at your eyes and your tits, bouncing around Jean's lips, or your ass, moving with each deep sit you take on Jean’s dick, his length buried in your warm cunt. He wants to see more; he wants to see your pussy stuffed with dick, he wants to see the cum pour out of you slowly like cake mixture. With his hand moving quickly up and down his own length, Eren can feel the nerves twisting inside of him, like the rise in volume slowly creeping, his orgasm nearing. You lift yourself up and down on Jean’s dick like you were made for it, like you were the only person worthy of sitting on it.

“Dirty little slut, being selfish with my cock,” Jean words around your nipple. “Huh? Look at you, taking in all my cock like a big brave girl. Bet everyone wants to see your pretty pussy.”

 _Yes_ , Eren says to himself. _Please_. _Please_.

“Do you want that?” he edges. “Want everyone to see how red and stretched your hole is for me?”

You don’t reply, stubbornly, fucking yourself onto Jean’s dick like its your life’s purpose. Jean doesn’t want to show people. He doesn’t want them to see everything on this one video- if they want to see your pussy stretched out and pretty for them, then they can check out your other videos. Eren’s a porn connoisseur; he know looks, and he knows that’s what Jean wants as he glances you up and down and then at the camera. He smiles smugly, and the audience suddenly know it too. He’s not going to give you what you want. It’s his turn to be selfish. Eren moans out loud.

“Tell me baby,” Jean asks, “what you want?”

“Please-please,” you gasp out, “please c-cum inside of me. Please. Please- oh, _Jean_ , please, baby. I’m close. Please cum in me-fill me up?”

Jean kisses your breast. “Do you deserve it, princess?”

“Y-yes, I do,” you reply. “I’ve been good for Daddy. I’m Daddy’s good little girl.”

“Mmm, you are,” he agrees. He kisses your breast sweetly once more, looking up to kiss you round on the lips. Around him, you groan, sending butterfly kisses across his lips and he smiles, half forgetting what he’s doing. From his smelly bedroom, Eren thinks it’s sweet. He wants to cum so badly.

“Okay, honey. I’ll cum inside of you this once,” Jean complies. He pulls you flush against his chest, rearranging himself inside of you and then lifting his hips to match your rhythm. “Are you gonna be good for me?” You reply with moans.

Eren moves his hand so fast- he pumps his dick with a quicker speed, his mouth hanging agape as you moan sweetly above Jean’s forehead, and then slowly look to the side at the camera, daring the audience, staring into the lens and by extension, right into Eren’s eyes. He wants to fall inside the screen, and rip you out of Jean’s hands. He wants to be the one inside you. He also wants to be the one around Jean, feeling his big dick stretch him out. Eren cries out- porn was _so_ unfair.

“Bet you’d like that, you little slut,” Jean grins, “wouldn’t you? Letting Daddy fill you up with his cum. _Yeah_? You want me to do that, put all my sperm inside you and make a baby?”

“ _Mmh_ , Jean!”

“Look at you,” he continues, laughing slightly. “Look at how you take me. Your tiny little hole.” He scoffs with affection, “You’re a mess, baby. My little baby, taking my cock _so_ well. I’m so proud of you.”

You cling to your boyfriend, your jaw slack as you groan and stare at the camera. Eren can feel his stomach twisting, his hands cupping at his balls for relief, imagining that one hand is you, and the other Jean. He can feel his heart in his ears and his throat; Jean buries himself deeper inside of you, gripping at your marble skin to drag you down and up onto his dick, the slapping skin no match for the moans pouring from your lips, and faintly, he can make out Jean’s own moans, slightly high and breathy, indicating the end is near. Eren doesn’t know what to focus on.

Still watching the camera, you shake your head back and move one hand to Jean’s throat, clenching it to hear him groan out with pleasure and pain beneath you, your face scrunching up as you slam yourself down onto his dick. It’s rough and wet with sounds that fill Eren’s ears, and Jean’s hand comes down like a whip to smack your ass, a boob filling his face as you arch up with each smack, girlish moans escaping free. Eren can taste salt in his mouth, and blood from biting down on the inside of his cheek, and he almost screams out about how _unfair_ life is because _qpids_ are there and _he_ is _here_ , when you bow your head to Jean and shiver.

“I wanna cum, Jean,” you beg. “Please, baby.”

Jean cocks his head with sudden kindness. “Okay, baby. I’ll let you cum. Cum for me, cum around my dick.”

Threefold sounds fill the remaining seconds; you cry out with relief and pleasure as you spill cum around Jean’s dick, the white substance trickling down the running vein that pulses and Jean stuffs his face in your neck, and Eren back home yells out with abused satisfaction, closing his eyes as his own relief spills out on his stomach and bedsheets, his fingers soaked with his own cum. He breathes in the fantasy of seeing his _own_ cum pouring out of you, the way Jean does once you’ve fucked yourself tired on top of him, and he lifts you up by your thighs to marvel as the sliding semen down your legs, clumped in your hole, dripping like a tap. Jean’s dick vibrates between his legs and twitches at the sight. He doesn’t show the audience. They don’t _deserve_ to see you. They don’t deserve to see what _he’s_ done to you.

Jean doesn’t even say goodbye; he lets the audience and his girlfriend catch their breath before he smiles down at you, adoringly, praises your hard work and shuffles himself towards the camera, where the sight of his shit-eating grin leaves Eren with a prickle of hot frustration that hurts when the video rolls to an end, with no flashy end credits or promotion. Just a black screen with his own idiot reflection staring back at him.

Eren _needs_ more. His dick hurts and his head throbs, but he needs _more_ \- he physically _needs_ to see more. His hands tremble as he clicks on _qpids'_ profile, observing the fifteen videos you have public. He doesn’t need to watch them _all_ tonight, saving them for his lonely evenings, but he _does_ click on “ _creampie in my girlfriends cute pussy_ ”. 

He knows it’s worth the overstimulation when he gets five minutes in and sees you squirt, unexpectedly, onto Jean’s face and the bedsheets. Aside from the view and the surprised gasp that is ripped from your mouth, Eren hears Jean’s throaty chuckle up close and personal, and he sees Jean’s cocky smirk now that the boy has set the camera to the side, giving Eren a beautiful view of your cunt and the side of Jean’s wet face.

He doesn’t know what to do with himself when Jean manoeuvres himself back between your legs and thrusts, the sight of your cock-filled hole and the curve of Jean’s toned ass filling his screen. Jean cums noisily; he groans gruffly, sounding intimidating and the blood rushes to Eren’s cock and _he_ cums unexpectedly, missing the grand finale of when Jean pulls out after filling you up with his cum. 

He grins to himself and moves the camera so everybody can see how pretty it looks; Eren stares, milking his own high, looking at how Jean’s cum leaks out of you slowly. You’re filled with it, the dried mess staining your skin and your body rising with deep and heavy breaths. It’s pink and abused, your hole wide and clenching almost with each breath. Jean’s hand comes into view, the other holding the camera shakily, and he pulls apart your lips to show the sight clearly. His fingertip curls around the substance and as you lift yourself up onto your elbows, Jean switches for two fingers, lapping up the escaping cum and shoving it right in your mouth and on your tongue.

Eren cums again. It’s the third time he’s came this evening, and it’s the first time he’s _ever_ added a channel to his favourites.

He’s not sure what it is about _qpids_ that makes him feel so fucking good, but when Jean heaves himself down next to you and flips the camera, showing the unfair gorgeousness of the pair of you fucked out next to each other, your hair slightly in Jean’s mouth, Eren knows he wants more. He needs more. He doesn’t _care_ if Sasha calls him sad, but, Eren _knows_ that there is _nothing_ on Earth that can cure the want and need he has for _qpids_.

Jean grins to the camera, looking at you against the sheets and Eren can see in his eyes the way he is _so_ in love with you. You smile too, kissing his lips and curling up against his neck and the last thing Eren sees before his own dumb reflection again is Jean smirking at the audience before leaving. Jean knows what he has and how lucky he is. Eren isn’t sure how to feel when he realises that he’ll never have what you and Jean have. He feels empty and pathetic with his cock out and a black screen looking at him.

He’s not sure _who_ he’s jealous of. Jean, for getting to stuff his fat cock into your hole and seeing you, hearing you, feeling you on a daily basis. Or _you_ , for getting fucked relentlessly and lovingly by the best looking man he thinks he has ever seen. Maybe it’s both.

(It’s definitely both.)


End file.
